Ultraman tiga and suite precure:revival of the ancient warrior
by ultramankyuanoa
Summary: Seorang prajurit legendaris bernama ultraman tiga telah dibangkitkan kembali dan telah menjadi pelindung kota kanon dan major land dari serangan monster ultraman tiga x cure melody
1. Prologue

Prologue 30 juta tahun yang lalu ada prajurit legendaris bernama ultraman tiga yang melindungi major land dari serangan monster ia sekarang menjadi patung dan disimpan di piramida cahaya tersembunyi di kanon town menunggu untuk dibangkitkan oleh keturunannya di masa depan 


	2. Episode 1

Episode 1:ia yang mewarisi cahaya (DISCLAIMER AKU TIDAK MEMILIKI ULTRAMAN TIGA ATAU SUITE PRECURE ULTRAMAN TIGA MILIK TSUBURAYA SUITE PRECURE MILIK TOEI) di dalam sebuah kelas di aria private academy siswa duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing guru kelas mereka mendesah sedikit pada suara bel setelah suara bel berhenti ia mulai bicara kelas aku ingin mengumumkan bahwa hari ini kita akan memiliki siswa baru bergabung dengan kita kata guru mereka mendapat bisikan dari kelas eh seorang murid baru seorang gadis bernama kanade minamino bertanya dengan heran aku ingin tahu seperti apa orang itu kata seorang gadis berambut coklat bernama hibiki hojo tiba-tiba pintu kelas dibuka seorang laki-laki tampan masuk kelas hibiki melihat wajah tampan laki-laki itu wajahnya lalu memerah karena melihat wajah tampannya warna rambutnya hitam warna matanya coklat 


	3. Episode 1 part 2

rambut hitamnya terdiri dari dua lapisan lapisan pertama adalah rambut depan semua satu dahinya dan lapisan kedua adalah rambut lurus diikat dengan ekor kuda mata cokelat terangnya berada dalam suasana hati yang marah nah kelas saya ingin memperkenalkan siswa terbaru kita baiklah kazami silakan lakukan pengenalan diri kata sang guru mendapat anggukan dari murid baru perkenalkan aku daigo kazami panggil saja aku daigo aku baru pindah ke kota ini sehari yang lalu pelajaran yang kusukai adalah matematika bahasa inggris dan sejarah cita citaku adalah menjadi seorang archaeologists mulai sekarang aku sekolah di sini jadi mohon bantuannya daigo lalu membunkukkan badan dia kemudian tersenyum saat semua orang di kelas bertepuk tangan membuat dirinya sudah diterima di sekolah ini baiklha kalau begitu kazami kau sekarang bisa duduk di kursi yang sudah disiapkan kata guru daigo lalu duduk di kursi yang disiapkan baiklah anak anak kita mulai pelajaran kita kata guru mereka lalu memulai belajar 


	4. Episode 1 part 3

Menjelang istirahat daigo bertemu dengan hibiki dan kanade hai namaku hibiki hojo hibiki lalu berjabat tangan dengan daigo namaku kanade minamino kanade lalu berjabat tangan dengan daigo kau sedang apa ? tanya kanade aku sedang melihat lihat sekolah ini aku kan murid baru di sekolah ini kata daigo kau tidak keberatan kalau kami akan memandumu melihat lihat sekolah ini ? tanya hibiki tentu kenapa tidak tidak kalian berkenalan denganku yang artinya mulai sekarang kita adalah teman kata daigo hibiki dan kanade lalu memandu daigo melihat lihat private aria acedemy mereka mulai akrab satu sama lain setelah pulang daigo mengajak hibiki dan kanade ke rumahnya eh ini rumahmu ? tanya hibiki melihat sebuah rumah yang megah besar iya ini rumahku kata daigo kanade lalu melihat sebuah kafe di samping rumah daigo siapa yang punya kafe ini ? tanya kanade kafe ini punya kakkeku namanya eye slugger kata daigo ayo masuk ke dalam daigo lalu mengajak kedua temannya masuk ke dalam rumahnya 


	5. Episode 1 part 4

Kakek nenek aku pulang kata daigo memanggil kakek dan neneknya selamat datang daigo kau sudah pulang rupanya kata seorang wanita tua di belakangnya ada seorang pria tua keduanya berusia sekitar 70 tahun ini adalah kakek dan nenek daigo nenek daigo memakai merah kimono dengan celemek putih warna rambutnya putih warna matanya cokelat ia terlihat sangat pendek kakek daigo terlihat sangat tinggi matanya cokelat warna kulitnya cokelat warna rambut dan janggutnya putih rambutnya dikuncir dia memakai hijau kimono dan putih hakama ia memakai kacamata selamat datang daigo eeh siapa dua orang ini ? tanya kakek daigo ooh aku lupa ini adalah teman temanku teman teman perkenalkan ini kakekku namanya yamamoto kazami dan ini nenekku namanya hana kazami namaku hibiki hojo dan ini temanku kanade minamino kami adalah teman daigo senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian berdua hibiki dan kanade lalu membungkuk hormat pada kakek dan nenek daigo 


	6. Episode 1 part 5

daigo lalu mengajak hibiki dan kanade duduk di ruang tamu nenek daigo lalu datang dari dapur membawa kue dan minuman daigo kau tepat waktu sekali membawa teman datang ke sini aku sedang buat kue kata hana hana menaruh kue dan minuman di meja tamu ayo ayo silahkan dimakan ! kata nenek daigo daigo hibiki dan kanade lalu memakan kue yang sudah diberikan nenek daigo mereka lalu mengobrol satu sama lain kafenya buka atau tutup ? tanya kanada kafenya sedang tutup tapi besok kenapa kau pindah ke kota ini ? tanya kanade aku pindah kesini karena kakakku bekerja sebagai ilmuwan dan sekarang ia dinas di sini buka kata daigo kau tinggal dengan siapa saja di sini ? tanya hibiki aku tinggal dengan kakek nenek dan kakak perempuanku kata daigo orangtuamu mana ? tanya kanade tiba-tiba daigo dan kakek dan neneknya menunduk sedih eeh mereka meninggal waktu aku berumur 7 tahun kata daigo ooh maafkan aku menyakiti perasaan kalian kata kanade ia merasa bersalah karena menyakiti hati orang lain 


	7. Episode 1 part 6

eeh sudahlah lanjutkan saja obrolan kalian kata yamamoto ia tak ingin semua anggota keluarganya kembali sedih karena teringat kembali dengan kematian orang tua daigo kakak ke mana nek ? tanya daigo ia belum pulang ke rumah kata hana tiba tiba pintu rumah dibuka seorang wanita berusia sekitar 28 tahun masuk ke dalam rumah nah itu dia sudah pulang ke rumah menunjuk wanita itu ia adalah kakak daigo warna rambutnya merah rambutnya dikuncir ia memakai jaket bewarna biru muda warna celananya coklat ia memakai sepatu hitam kak kau sudah pulang rupanya ! kata daigo menyambut kakaknya yang baru pulang ke rumah daigo siapa ini ? Tanya kakak daigo teman temanku namanya hibiki hojo dan kanade minamino kami senang bisa bertemu denganmu kata hibiki senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian juga namaku akari kazami kakaknya daigo eeh sudah sore kami harus pulang ke rumah kata hibiki hibiki dan kanade lalu berkemas kemas besok libur kami akan ke sini lagi kata kanade keduanya lalu berpamitan pulang 


	8. Episode 1 part 7

Wah tadi seru sekali di rumah daigo kata kanade iya seru sekali kata hibiki tetapi sedih juga orang tua daigo sudah meninggal kata hibiki menunduk sedih kau suka daigo ? tanya seekor kucing putih keluar dari tas hibiki ini adalah hummy aah tidak kok aku hanya ingin berteman dengannya kata hibiki memerah aah kau suka daigo yah ? kanade menggoda hibiki aah tidak kok aku hanya ingin berteman dengannya kata hibiki esoknya hibiki dan kanade kembali mengunjungi rumah daigo hibiki ini hibiki dan kanade terkesima melihat kue kue kafe eye slugger milik keluarga daigo di sini kami menjual kue dan minuman kata daigo ketika mereka sedang mengobrol daigo lalu teringat oh iya kakakku bilang aku boleh mengajak kalian ke tempat kerjanya ia bilang ia dan teman teman baru saja menemukan reruntuhan misterius ! kata daigo benarkah kalau begitu ayo kita ke sana kata hibiki bersemangat mereka bertiga lalu pergi ke tempat kerja kakak daigo 


	9. Episode 1 part 8

Mereka bertiga lalu sampai di reruntuhan misterius yang sedang akari dan teman temannya selidiki hai kakak daigo hibiki kanade akhirnya kalian datang juga ayo ikut aku ada sesuatu yang akan ku tunjukkan pada kalian kata akari ia lalu menunjukkan sebuah benda misterius yang sedang ditelilti oleh teman temannya ini adalah sarkophagus misterius yang tidak bisa dibuka kami sedang mencoba berusaha membuka sarkophagus itu kata akari menjelaskan sementara itu di sebuah gunung tiba-tiba terjadi sebuah gempa hebat muncul dua ekor monster keluar dari dalam tanah ini adalah golza dan melba keduanya meraung senang pertanda mereka senang bisa hidup kembali kedua monster ini lalu pergi menuju ke sebuah tempat kembali ke reruntuhan misterius daigo dan teman temannya sedang asik mengobrol dengan akari obrolan mereka harus berhenti karena ada sebuah berita mengejutkan datang dari teman akari akari katanya ada dua monster menuju hutan di dekat kanon town akari terkejut apa katamu monster 


	10. Episode 1 part 9

Tiba-tiba sarkophagus bersinar muncul seorang wanita berjubah putih dari sarkophagus mengejutkan semua orang aah hantu kanade terkejut bukan ia bukan hantu ia hologramam kata daigo siapa kau ? Tanya salah satu teman akari aku adalah yuzare ratu major land 30 juta tahun yang lalu kata yuzare hibiki dan kanade terkejut major land adalah hummy dan fairy tones berasal rupanya ramalan memang benar golza dan melba monster pertama gatanozoa akan bangkit yang kau maksud golza dan melba adalah dua monster itu ? Kata daigo yuzare meangguk siapa itu gatanozoa kanade bertanya yuzare lalu berbicara 30 juta tahun ada seorang prajurit legendaris bernama ultraman tiga ia melindungi major land dan bumi dari serangan monster di mana ia menyegel gatanozoa demi menyelamatkan bumi sekarang tiga berada dimana tanya daigo ia sekarang tersimpan di sebuah piramida cahaya tersembunyi di kanon town kata yuzare bagaimana menemukan piramida itu kata akari kau akan tahu yuzare lalu menghilang dari pandangan 


	11. Episode 1 part 10

Sekarang semua orang terdiam setelah kejadian tadi tiba-tiba akari berbicara ayo semuanya kita harus temukan piramida cahaya itu semua orang lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat mereka sekarang menuju kanon town untuk mencari piramida cahaya yang menyimpan ultraman tiga Sementara itu di major land aphrodite ratu major land merasakan firasat buruk tentang kebangkitan gatanozoa dan melba ia lalu menghubungi hummy hummy iya ada apa tanya hummy hummy cepat cari hibiki dam kanade seru aphrodite ratu ada apa ? Tanya hummy nanti aku jelaskan sekarang cepat cari mereka ! Hummy lalu pergi mencari hibiki dan kanade sementara itu semua orang sedang mencari piramida cahaya mereka akhirnya menemukan tempat itu lihat itu piramida cahanya tapi bagaimana caranya masuk kata seseorang teman akari aku tidak tau akari menjawab tiba tiba daigo berjalan ke piramida cahaya tersebut aku merasa aku dipanggil oleh sesuatu di dalam piramida itu tiba tiba daigo tembus masuk piramida cahaya membuat semua orang terkejut 


	12. Episode 1 part 11

Sekarang semua orang terdiam setelah kejadian tadi tiba-tiba akari berbicara ayo semuanya kita harus temukan piramida cahaya itu semua orang lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat mereka sekarang menuju kanon town untuk mencari piramida cahaya yang menyimpan ultraman tiga Sementara itu di major land aphrodite ratu major land merasakan firasat buruk tentang kebangkitan gatanozoa dan melba ia lalu menghubungi hummy hummy iya ada apa tanya hummy hummy cepat cari hibiki dam kanade seru aphrodite ratu ada apa ? Tanya hummy nanti aku jelaskan sekarang cepat cari mereka ! Hummy lalu pergi mencari hibiki dan kanade sementara itu semua orang sedang mencari piramida cahaya mereka akhirnya menemukan tempat itu lihat itu piramida cahanya tapi bagaimana caranya masuk kata seseorang teman akari aku tidak tau akari menjawab tiba tiba daigo berjalan ke piramida cahaya tersebut aku merasa aku dipanggil oleh sesuatu di dalam piramida itu tiba tiba daigo tembus masuk piramida cahaya membuat semua orang terkejut 


	13. Episode 1 part 12

Daigo masuk ke dalam piramida cahaya ia sekarang berada di dalam di depannya ada 3 patung raksasa tiba tiba yuzare muncul di depannya yuzare kenapa kau ada di sini ? Daigo kazami kau bisa masuk ke sini karena kau adalah keturunan dari ultraman tiga gunakan ini untuk membangkitkan ultraman tiga yuzare memberikan sebuah benda aneh pada daigo apa ini ? Tanya daigo ini adalah spark lens alat yang bisa membuatmu menyatu dengan ultraman tiga mulai sekarang kau adalah ultraman tiga dan tidak ada tahu tentang hal ini kecuali dirimu sendiri kata yuzare daigo terkejut tiba tiba spark lens bersinar terang sementara itu semua orang kebingungan tentang menhilangnya daigo masuk ke dalam piramida cahaya tiba tiba golza dan melba datang menuju piramida cahaya mereka meraung marah mereka lalu merubuhkan piramida cahaya itu ketika piramida cahaya itu rubuh mereka menemukan 3 tiga patung raksasa mereka lalu menghancurkan 2 patung tinggal satu patung akan mereka hancurkan 


	14. Episode 1 part 13

Sementara semua orang sibuk menyelamatkan diri hibiki dan kanade bertemu dengan hummy hummy menyuruh hibiki dan kanade menjadi precure let's play precure modulation memetik melodi liar cure melody memetik melodi anggun cure rhythm resonate all musical suite cure melody dan cure rhythm lalu berusaha menghentikan golza dan melba yang berusaha menghancurkan patung ultraman tiga mereka berusaha menghentikan golza dan meba menghancurkan patung ultraman tiga cure rhythm berusaha menyerang golza tetapi gagal karena ia terlempar jatuh terkena ekor golza yang sangat besar rhtym kau tidak apa ? Tanya melody ya aku tak apa apa jawab rhythm golza berjalan ke patung ultraman tiga berniat untuk menghancurkannya dengan kakinya dia mengangkat kakinya tetapi sebelum dia bisa menginjak patung ia merasa ditahan oleh sesuatu bingung golza menatap patung itu dan melihat cahaya biru muda di dada lalu tiba-tiba kaki golza didorong dari patung ultraman tiga menandakan ultraman tiga telah bangkit 


	15. Episode 1 part 14

Sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan bersinar dari patung ia mulai bangkit berdiri membuat golza dan melba tersandung dan jatuh kembali dengan golza membiarkan keluar jeritan dari kejutan besar cahaya perlahan memudar mengungkapkan prajurit legendaris dibangkitkan kembali ultraman tiga lihat teriak hummy patung itu masih hidup hummy tampak kagum dan tidak percaya pada apa yang ia lihat sekarang aku tida percaya cure melody berkata pada dirinya sendiri legenda itu memang benar ultraman tiga berdiri pose pertempurannya golza dan melba terkejut keduanya merah karena kebangkitan ultraman tiga golza meraung karena dibebankan pertama hanya untuk tiga mengangguk dan melompat ke udara memberi monster tersebut menonjok golza golza terjatuh kembali ia meraung kesakitan ini pertama kalinya ia merasa dipukul sekeras itu golza bangkit kembali tetapi tiga menonjok dadanya membuatnya sekali lagi ia terjatuh lagi golza kembali meraung kesakitan 


	16. Episode 1 part 15

Ultraman tiga lalu mengubah dari bentuk merah birunya (multi type) menjadi merah ia sekarang berada dalam power typenya setelah berubah bentuk tiga lalu memukul kaki golza hingga berdarah golza meraung kesakitan ia lalu kabur ke dalam tanah sekarang yang tersisa adalah melba ultraman tiga lalu mulai berkelahi dengan melba tiga berusaha memukul meba tetapi melba jauh lebih kuat daripada ultraman tiga ultraman tiga lalu berubah dari bentuk merah menjadi biru (sky type) ia sekarang jauh lebih unggul dari melba karena kekuatan dari sky type ultraman tiga lalu memukuli melba sampai ia terluka parah puas melihat melba terluka ia kemudian menempatkan lengannya bersama-sama di sisi kiri tangan kirinya menangkup dan tangan kanannya terbuka di atasnya ia kemudian merilis sebuah energi panah biru dari tangannya ranbalt light storm menghantam rongga dada melba lengannya lemas sambil berteriak kesakitan sebelum ia meledak menjadi keping-keping kecil yang tersebar di seluruh hutan 


	17. Episode 1 part 16

Tiga meangguk puas dengan kemenangannya melihat ke langit ia terbang menuju matahari telah mencapai kemenangannya pertamanya di era baru monster ini cure melody dan cure rhythm kembali ke dalam pakaian biasa mereka mereka masih terkagum kagum dengan pertempuran pertama ultraman tiga hummy lalu berbicara itu sangat keren maksudku lihat ia belum ada orang yang membunuh monster dengan meniup monster menjadi kepingan kepingan ! Ayumi dan teman temannya lalu datang hibiki kanade kalian baik baik saja kan ? Ya kami baik baik saja jawab hibiki lho mana daigo ? Tanya ayumi hei teman teman di sini daigo datang menghampiri mereka daigo kau bikin kakak dan lainnya khawatir saja lain kali jangan seperti itu lagi kata ayumi iya aku tau kata daigo hibiki lalu berbicara apa nama raksasa itu ia merenung aku lupa namanya daigo memandang ke arah langit di mana tiga pergi hanya satu menit yang lalu ultraman namanya ultraman ultraman tiga 


End file.
